Since the late seventies, many researchers and developers have concentrated on fast pyrolysis of biomass, also termed flash, ultra, rapid, and ablative pyrolysis of biomass. Most often—“flash pyrolysis consists of an operation wherein the dried, comminuted substantially organic fraction is combined with a particulate solid source of heat and a carrier gas which is non-reactive or non deleteriously reactive with respect to the product of pyrolysis under turbulent flow conditions in a flash pyrolysis zone maintained at a temperature from about 600 deg. F. to about 2000 deg. F. by the flow of a solid particulate source of heat there through” as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,473 issued to H. S. Bauer.
Attempts have been made by Occidental Research Corporation to commercialize a waste flash pyrolysis process. These attempts were not successful.
Most initiatives involving fast pyrolysis, after those of Occidental Research Corporation, were aimed at the production of biomass-based homogeneous liquids, considered as potential liquid fuels in stationary applications. After about 25 years of effort, the commercial potential of liquid fuel often named “bio-oil” has not yet been fully realized, although some attempts for replacement of bunker C and heating oil #2 were reported.
“Bio-oils”, as produced by fast pyrolysis, are not considered applicable as transportation fuels. They have heating values similar to that of the original biomass (but those are only approximately 60% of the higher heating value (HHV) of bunker C, on a volumetric basis). Thus, if these oils are not transportation fuels, then it is difficult to understand why dry and ground biomass is not burned directly (in a variety of boilers) instead of going through a rather costly pyrolysis step first to produce a new liquid boiler fuel—bio-oil. On the other hand, it seems, there can be a valid strategy to direct pyrolytic processing towards particular fractions or specific chemicals. For such a strategy, if adopted, critical requirements like homogeneity or a low water content, of importance in fuel applications, are no longer as relevant or a prerequisite.
From earlier work in the field, the following pyrolysis related products have been discovered:                1. Hodge' carbonyls—the main biomass carbohydrate polymers, cellulose and hemicellulose (holocellulose) upon fast pyrolysis conditions, above 480 deg C., convert to carbohydrate fragments like hydroxyacetaldehyde, glyoxal, methylglyoxal, acetol, formaldehyde (Hodge' carbonyls). Those components have high water affinity and are water soluble. Hodge' carbonyls are finding applications in food industry, as a water base solvents, as pesticides, in formulations of silver-containing inkjet inks, as desulfurization and odour removal agents, as polymer precursors (polyesters of high boiling points), in glycolic acid production etc.        2. Oligomeric lignin—the most abundant aromatic polymer in nature, lignin, under fast pyrolysis conditions, breaks downs to oligomeric molecular fragments—“oligomeric lignin” containing circa 2-20 aromatic rings of molecular weight in the range of 400-2500 Daltons. This chemical fraction is water insoluble, odorless and rather non-volatile. There is a strong analogy/similarity between oligomeric lignin and humic acids. Humic acids are arguably the most important part of the soil. Both, oligomeric lignin and humic acids are products of lignin-polymer degradation. The exact chemical structures of both substances have not been established.        3. Pyrolytic char: See U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,727 issued to Radlein—“The pyrolytic char, which as a by-product of the pyrolysis process, has a high content of oxygenated functional groups and, in fact, represents a partially activated carbon. It may, therefore, serve not only as an absorbent, but may also bind nitrogen directly by reaction with NH2 groups”.        4. Pyrolytic water—in all pyrolytic processing (of biomass) the main product is ‘pyrolytic water’ which is a product of thermal dehydration. The dehydration reactions can lead to highly undesired products like poly-aromatic hydrocarbons (PAH), soot and coke.        
Methods of fast pyrolysis of biomass as practiced by emerging energy companies use an almost dry biomass feed and typically yield homogeneous “oils”, commonly called bio-oils. The oils contain mainly a variety of carbonyls/acids, pyrolytic lignin and water. Char is considered as a by-product. The pyrolytic water yield (often underestimated by researchers) is typically over 12-16 wt % on a dry biomass basis. Such pyrolytic water yield indicates the occurrence of dehydration reactions taking place during pyrolysis.
As set forth in US Patent Application No. 2004/0108251, a criticism of fast pyrolysis schemes is the need to circulate very high volumes of inert gas in order to transport the inorganic heat supplying material at a mass ratio versus the carbonaceous feedstock in the range of 12:1 to 200:1.
When the recycle gas stream in such volumes is required to transport the sand and biomass—such transport of gas increases the size and complexity of the entire pyrolysis recovery system. The required expenditure of energy to operate recycle blowers and compressors makes the pyrolysis operation very noisy, energy inefficient and often troublesome. The fouling of blowers and compressors is a common occurrence reported by the industry.
Steam usage in fast pyrolysis towards energy products (fuels) was never considered because the steam-water usage dilutes the liquid fuel—bio-oil, causing phase separation, non-homogeneity, a lowering of BTU value, etc. However, for non-bio-oil targeted processing, as found out in this application, steam has a number of advantages. For example, steam enhances the removal of non-volatile chemical species (oligomeric lignin) from the reaction/pyrolysis zone due to their enhanced volatility with steam. Steam also tends to minimize thermal dehydration/condensation reactions occurring during pyrolysis and during condensation steps lessening yields of pyrolytic water. Polyaromatic hydrocarbons (PAHs), soot and coke yields are minimized. Steam increases yields of Hodge' carbonyls. Volumes of highly explosive and poisonous gases are no longer in re-circulation.
It has been found that pyrolytic charcoal absorbs a melt of oligomeric lignin. It is an object to use such composite as a base in a variety of soil enhancers and fertilizer formulations.
An object of this invention is to provide thermal processing while minimizing dehydration reactions.
An object of this invention is to provide a simplified method of producing Hodge' carbonyls and oligomeric lignin in improved yields and at lower costs.
Another object of this invention is to improve and utilize properties of pyrolytic char as an absorbent.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a method of using oligomeric lignin and pyrolytic char in novel formulations of slow release, carbon containing fertilizers by combining them with commercial N, P, K fertilizers like liquid and gas ammonia, ureas, polyureas, or ammonium, sodium, potassium nitrates or carbonates and similar, including nitrogen and phosphorous rich sludges, manures, and litters.
A further object of this invention is to enhance the economic viability of biomass conversion processes, especially as an integral part of a “bio-refinery”, by providing a method for utilization of different parts of liquid and solid products.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a new product formulae leading to economically viable, high value partially organic “N, P, K, —C” slow release fertilizers which also can return bio-carbon to the soil (carbon sequestration in form of solid organic carbon).
Another object of this invention is to provide a water solution of Hodge' carbonyls, potential feedstock for transportation fuel production, by means of well known processes like steam co-reforming of methane, gasification towards Fischer-Tropsh synthesis (Sasol), NREL catalytic hydrogen production, aqueous phase reforming and other similar processes, see                Czernik, S., French R., Feik, C., Chornet E., —“Hydrogen by Catalytic Steam Reforming of Liquid By-Products from Biomass Thermo-Conversion Processes”, Ind. Eng. Chem. Res. 41, 4209-4215 (2002) and        G. W. Huber, J. A. Dumesic, —“An overview of aqueous-phase catalytic processes for production of hydrogen and alkanes in a biorefinery”, Catalysis Today, 111, 119-132 (2006).        